Piotrek
Piotrek is a major character and vendor in Darkwood. An eccentric tinkerer, Piotrek is obsessed with space travel. He has amassed a pile of junk in his yard which he dreams of turning into a spaceship. Piotrek first appears at his home in the Silent Forest, where he has locked himself in his room. Piotrek refuses to open the door until the "beast" in his garage has been dealt with, and only then will he unlock the door and converse with the player. Piotrek buys items at their original value and sells them for double the price. He is the only character who buys Scrap Metal, in exchange for 5 Reputation per unit. When killed, Piotrek drops a Bear Trap, Gasoline,Insect (2), a Lantern, and a Watch. Spaceship Quest Piotrek would like a hand with his mission of building a fantasy spaceship. To do so, 4 parts from vehicles spread across the world must be retrieved. Each piece will earn the player 100 reputation when shown to Piotrek. Once the quest is completed, Piotrek rewards the player with 2 Weapon Parts and a Welder and will vanish for the remainder of Chapter 1. The six existing pieces Piotrek requires are: * Battery * Rearview Mirror * Fan Belt * Steering Wheel * Tire * Exhaust After the player has shown him at least one of these items, any of the pieces can also be brought to Wolfman, who will turn it into a bomb to blow up Piotrek with once the quest is completed. Spaceship Quest Completion In Chapter 2, Piotrek will appear in the Junkyard, dead, but carrying plenty of loot. This allows one to speculate that his "rocket" did leave the ground, if not by flight then at least by a powerful explosion, but crashed just a few miles away. The crash will also clear off any creature that would otherwise appears in the junkyard, possibly scared off by the landing. Stock Epilogue However, if the Protagonist didn't give all the needed junk items to Piotrek, he survives the burning of the forest and goes back to working on his rocket ship. The only other known characters to survive the burning of the forest are (depending on the quests you do and how you carry them out) the Child, the Musician, some villagers, and possibly Wolfman. Everyone else that we know of (excluding the Bike Man, whose fate is unknown, as well as some of the minor characters) perishes in the fire. :See Transcript Dialogue Greeting * First Encounter The boy's eyes are wandering around the room. The metal antennas on his wiry hat suddenly start vibrating. Showing Items * Photo of a Road * Postcard With a Portrait of a Man * Blueprint The boy suddenly becomes lost in thought. * Plastic Chick Piotrek suddenly becomes excited. * Photo of the Doctor Piotrek stares at a blank spot for a few seconds. * Electronic Game Piotrek takes the game from you and turns it on. He's completely focused on the screen. :* Shake head Piotrek frowns and muses. :* Nod Piotrek glances at me. ::* Shake head Reluctantly, Piotrek gives me back the game. ::* Nod Piotrek sits on the wooden stool and leans over the tiny game screen. * Quest items :* Battery The boy suddenly looks into my eyes. ::* Second item :::* Third item ::::* Fourth item :* Fan Belt :* Tire :* Exhaust :* Rearview Mirror :* Steering Wheel Gossip * The cover Piotrek suddenly becomes sad. * The airplane Trivia * Piotrek is a common Polish first name. * Wolfman detests Piotrek, believing him to be a danger to everyone else. The reason for this is yet to be discovered, but may well be due to Piotrek's innocent, delusional thinking, which opposes to Wolfman's harsh and cynical view of the world he lives in. * All the quest pieces for building Piotrek's fantasy spaceship are drawn on the bottom left of the Blueprint. * In Alpha 6.0, Piotrek's Spaceship Quest was impossible to complete, as the Battery was no longer in the game. This had been made intentionally, as the developers worked in adding more to the game. In Alpha 7.1, the item was added back to the game, but appears in a tank at a Tank Wreck instead of any tractor. * Prior to Alpha 9, all 6 spaceship parts were required to complete Piotrek's quest. Since then, only 4 parts are required, though all 6 parts still exist in the game. * It is possible that Piotrek's obsession about space is a reference to an internet meme "Poland Cannot into Space". Bugs *His corpse can be found in the Junkyard even if the player helps Wolfman sabotage Piotrek's rocket. ru:Пиотрек Category:Characters Category:Vendors Category:Major characters